yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Dulluma
is a Rank E Earth-attribute Yo-kai of the Tough tribe. Dulluma evolves into Darumacho when fused with Mochismo. Appearances * [[Yo-kai Watch (video game)|''Yo-kai Watch]]: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch 2: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch Blasters 2: Befriending Yo-kai * ''Yo-kai Watch animation'': Cameo Yo-kai Biology A orange daruma Yo-kai, Dulluma has four pairs of blue markings, humanoid arms and short legs, dark peach noses, white eyes with no visible pupils, and black facial hair. He has an outer shell in which it has pale peach skin and having a serious. His actual appearance however, has pale blue skin, drooping facial hair, and holding a dull expression (hence Dulluma's name origin). As mentioned in his medallium bio, he is shown to be dull and sluggish. Whoever Dulluma inspirits, they will become listless and unmotivated. Beyond that, Dulluma has a dense body, with a particularly noteworthy hard head covering that contributes greatly to his Soultimate Move. He also uses this whenever it is blocking. Profile ''Yo-kai Watch'' Dulluma appears in the Catwalk, the Desolate Lane, and under cars and vending machines everywhere in Uptown Springdale. ''Yo-kai Watch 2'' Dulluma appears in the Academy Shortcut in Downtown Springdale. Another way to find Dulluma is in Gates of Whimsy. Yo-kai Watch 3 Dulluma can be found in the Academy Shortcut. He can also be found in the 13th floor of the Business Tower at night. ''Yo-kai Watch animation series'' Dulluma make cameo appearances in EP192. Game data Evolution Fusion Stats Attribute tolerance Movelist Quotes * Befriended (Yo-kai Watch): "Ugh... That was so dull. But you? You're pretty cool." * Loafing: "Do I have to...?" * Receiving food (favourite): "Mmm..." * Receiving food (normal): "So-so." * Receiving food (disliked): ''"Hard to eat..."'' Etymology * "Dulluma" is a portmanteau of dull and daruma. * "Darudaruma" instead combines with darudaru (sluggish, languid). * "Tentelento" combines "Tentetieso" (stupid) and "Lento" (Sluggish). Origin Dulluma's design is based on a daruma doll, a wooden figurine representing Bodhidharma, the Buddhist monk credited with bringing Zen Buddhism to China, famous for being so dedicated to religious practices he'd give up all his limbs for their sake. They're sold at temples with blank, pupil-less eyes, because the owner will then draw in one pupil when setting a personal goal, then the other when they achieve it, so that the "incomplete" doll will remind them of what they set out to do every time they look at it. After New Year's the dolls are taken back to the temple and burned in a sort of burial rite, after they're thanked for their services. Perhaps as a humorous twist, Dulluma makes people lazy and listless, instead of focused on their goals. Trivia In Other Languages de:Dösuma Category:Tough Tribe Category:Male Characters Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Rank E Yo-kai Category:Earth-attribute Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Bread Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch Category:Yo-kai That Love Curry Category:Inanimate Object Yo-kai Category:Tank Role Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Exclusive To Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Red Cat Corps Category:Goriki Tribe